dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash Comics Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * the Clue Criminal Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The Whip: “The San Creso Mine” part 1 | Synopsis7 = In 1845, Don Basilo Seldon Carlomango Mercenas flees from Texas with a load of gold. The gold is stolen by bandits, but they are unable to carry all the gold. The bandits bury the gold and draw a map to its location. However, all but one of the crooks is killed in an Indian raid a short time later. The surviving bandit is nursed back to health by a pair of kindly ranchers (Jim and Sairy Shiner). In gratitude he leaves a clue to the location of the treasure. After he has left the ranch months later, he is attacked and killed by highwaymen after the gold. The highwaymen trace the gold to Jim and Sairy's ranch. El Castigo, (Don Fernando Suarez, the original Whip), spots the highwaymen and protects the Shiners. The couple locate the clue left behind by their visitor and plan to locate the gold. However, despite the involvement of El Castigo, the highwaymen have not given up their own pursuit of the treasure. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jimmie Dolan Antagonists: * Black Mike Other Characters: * Henry Smith * Belle Smith Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Andy Carpon Other Characters: * Graves Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Boris Nickaloff * Czar Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Mildred Thunder Antagonists: * La Belle Tartes Other Characters: * * Herman Darling Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Ike Coffey Other Characters: * Jim Shiner * Sairy Shiner * Don Basilo Seldon Carlomango Mercenas Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Flash: The Metal Disintegrator is reprinted in Golden Age Flash Archives 1. ** The Flash relies very much on his speedy invisibility in this story. ** The U.S.Government on Earth-Two had owned a metal disintegrator weapon since 1940. It hardly got any use during WWII, for some reason. * Hawkman: Czar, the Unkillable Man is reprinted in Golden Age Hawkman Archives 1. ** So far in his career, Hawkman has killed Anton Hastor, Alexander the Great, Una Cathay and Count Torgoff, at least three of the Assassin cultists, Sheik Abdullah and one of his hench-slavers, the sorcerer Trygg and Beldame Gaffey, plus now Boris Nickaloff, and Czar, that's thirteen, that we know of. * Johnny Thunder: The Mystery Woman ** There is a one-hour limitation on Johnny's powers. * Rod Rian of the Sky Police: ** Unicors are green-skinned men with horns on their heads. * Also appearing in this issue of Flash Comics were: ** "Planet of the Metal Men" (text story), by Evelyn Gaines ** ""Circus Curse." A Flash "picture novelette"" by Ed Wheelan | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}